


旷日持久

by subarueito



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarueito/pseuds/subarueito
Summary: 8uppers Gum x Arsenal    ABO





	旷日持久

Gum从没想过这样的场景会真实发生。  
Arsenal精瘦的身体正跨坐在他身上来回剧烈晃动。他们肌肤相贴的触感提醒着Gum身上人的炙热体温。他束起的长发早在不知何时被悄然散下，脸上沾上的血迹已经被大量汗水浸湿脱落，混合的液体顺着他的脖颈不断延伸，流过微张的嘴唇，划过仰起的喉结，就此滴落在他的小腹上。

他们是怎么开始的？  
Gum试图回忆起昨晚的事情。

 

Johnny的情报网出现问题，他们在回程中半路遇袭。Mac的接应顺利带走了Ace和拿到部分的资料，他们却陷入了重重包围。  
那是相当惨烈的一战。  
Gum觉得甚至可以称之为他至今为止的人生中最为失败的任务之一。  
其实对方派来的人并不很多，按照他和Arsenal的实力至少可以以轻伤脱身。Arsenal身上还带着临行前Toppo给新研制的枪弹，再怎么说始末屋的两大主力也不至于会落到如此狼狈的下场。

如果他没有被诱导发情的话。  


等他反应过来已经为时已晚，随着身上割裂的细小伤口渗出的血液急剧涌出的还有浓重的柚子酒的气味。  
Arsenal也已然发现不对劲。他朝不断围过来的人开了几枪就迅速朝Gum扑过去。  
没料到对方会如此卑鄙，以他们为敌手却只派了几个人来拦截，Arsenal原当他们不自量力，现在却要为自己片刻的疏忽付出代价了。在刀尖上和弹头上擦上特性药的话，的确不用几人就可以让发情的他们束手就擒。  
药效蔓延得比想象中要快，肾上腺素的上升与血液循环的加快让Gum变得更加难耐。在地下停车场距离出口数步的距离，他已经几乎撑不住。  
Arsenal一手拖着Gum一手开枪，他的弹夹也快空了。一直保持远距离的枪击让他身上没有舔上明显的伤口，Gum负责的近战则不同。他被人以刁钻的角度划破皮肤表面，白色衬衫上早已有许多开口。

 

他们借着黑暗跌进通往一楼楼梯旁的工作间。这似乎是个存放活动用品的储物间，最靠里的角落放着一张办公桌，上面摆满了大大小小的纸箱，另一面墙边则是许多样式不同的塑料椅子层层堆叠。  
在确认暂时没有人追来之后，Arsenal才审视起目前的情况。  
真是不容乐观。  
尽管他这个月的抑制剂已经打过，但是空气中高浓度的信息素挑战着Arsenal的神经，他觉得自己的脉搏此时仿佛也跟着Gum的喘息同步跳动。  
如果不能尽快离开这里的话……  
Gum额头已经落下密集的汗珠，他翻找着纸箱，准备先找东西把Gum的血止住。  
幸运的是其中一个纸箱中备了很多盒装纸，Arsenal赶忙抽出一大卷。  
“Gum，你怎么样？”  
Arsenal伸出手去准备给Gum解开衬衫，但动作还没靠近便被人狠狠挥开，Gum往背靠着的墙内挪了挪，朝Arsenal摇了摇头。  
Arsenal这才看清Gum眼里极力克制却几乎满溢而出的欲望。  
他皱着眉暗自深吸一口气，低声道，“撑着点，现在还不能确定外面的情况。我已经试着联系了Mac，当务之急先把血……”  
“Arsenal。”  
Gum一字一句的声音打断了他的陈述。  
“你走吧。”  
“……”  
“快、点。”  
Gum对无动于衷的人焦急地催促道，语气里却夹杂着一丝自己也没有察觉的情愫。  
“不然我……”  
“你什么？”  
黑暗里Gum看不清与他对面的人是何表情，他甚至判断不出Arsenal一贯清冷的声音里有什么变化，他只能让自己尽可能地保持低频的心跳，尽管趋于饱和的味道证明这根本无济于事。  
“……我快忍不住了……”  
Arsenal于是向后退开一步的距离。  
狭小的储物间里Gum觉得空气中又混入了什么气息。  
还等不及他多想，眼前的景象让他心脏一紧。  
Arsenal解开了绑在大腿上的枪弹夹，随着皮套坠落在地的啪嗒声一同在Gum耳膜放大的，还有Arsenal独特而令人难以忘怀的嗓音。  
“那就别忍了。”

Arsenal双手用力抓住Gum的白衬衫向下一扯，舔上他的嘴角。  
几乎是瞬间Gum便回扣住身前的人微微颤抖的腰，一个反身把人狠压到墙上，将Arsenal来不及喊痛的声音吞咽入腹。  
仿佛容不得他在这条通往欢愉地狱的路上再回头。

 

 

“唔嗯……”耳边传来的微弱呻吟让Gum回神专注于眼前。  
他伸手扣紧Arsenal的腰更加用力往上顶，换来那人又一声闷哼。Arsenal靠着腰力已经支不住躯体，他随着晃动俯下身来，双手撑在Gum的胸腹。松散的长发落在他的锁骨间，被汗湿的几缕卷曲着贴在下颌。  
似乎是被刚才的一记顶到某处，Arsenal摆动的速度稍微慢了下来，眉头也皱得更深。  
Gum看着他的不自觉舔舐嘴唇的舌头，加快了身下的速度。  
“嗯……你……”Arsenal被这突如其来的动作逼得手上一软。  
“Arsenal……”Gum微微直起身来，两人交换了一个绵长而激烈的吻。  
在舌尖被猛然吮吸的瞬间Arsenal射了出来，彻底瘫倒在Gum的身上不断喘息。  
还没等他从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，就感受到Gum讨好地轻咬他的耳垂道。  
“我们换个姿势好不好。”  
话音未落便他只感觉到眼前的景象一换，后穴内的触感伴随着粘腻的滑动声才刚离开一秒，就由着他双手撑地跪着的姿势又插了进来。  
“等……你小子…哈啊…啊…”Arsenal忍不住小声骂了一句，但是身后的人却视若罔闻般继续朝他贴近。  
Gum掐住那人纤细的腰身不断向前顶，一边开口问道。  
“Arsenal舒服吗？”  
“……嗯……慢点……唔……”  
得不到准确回复的Gum弯下腰来，由那人小巧的腰窝往上舔吻，左手摸上Arsenal突出的蝴蝶骨慢慢描摹着。  
“Arsenal的意思到底是舒服还是不舒服？”  
“……嗯舒、服…”  
被喊道名字的人已经被身后激烈的动作逼的无法完整回应。他感受着Gum的指腹在身上游走，唇舌吮盖的印记让他不住颤抖。  
在乳首被准确的捏紧揉搓的时候他一直刻意压低的声线终于忍不住拔高。  
“啊！……”  
Gum也被下身包裹着的湿热一紧出声。  
““唔…Arsenal喜欢这里吗？”  
“嗯啊……别…轻点……”  
“Arsenal”  
“……闭、嘴……”  
“可是我想知道Arsenal的感受嘛”  
“……”回答他的只有身下人漏出的鼻息。  
“Arsenal？”Gum变本加厉地抠戳着乳尖的小洞。  
“……嗯喜…喜欢……”  
话音未落就他迎来更重地撞击。Arsenal的双手再也支撑不住地前倾，整个人已经跪伏在地上。Gum顺着他柔软而光洁的腰背覆上身体，吮咬着Arsenal肩头凸出的锁骨末端，同时还在不断地诱哄道着。  
“Arsenal，打开那里好不好。”  
尽管已经被体内层层铺满的电流击的快要麻痹，Arsenal在身后人凑近自己后颈的一刻还是警觉了起来。  
“……不……”  
“Gum……嗯不可以……”Arsenal扭转着头想要避开Gum徘徊在他耳后吐出的气息。  
生殖腔被刻意顶进的感觉让arsenal感到了些许疼痛，这使得他被快感占据的头脑获得一丝清明。

自从知道自己分化的结果后arsenal并没有表现得太过排斥，他每个月按时到toppo那里拿药，会谨慎的记住发情期，依旧完美的完成任务。  
索性同伴们从没有因他的性别而说过一句让他放弃外勤的事情，甚至当arsenal在饭桌上说出检查结果的时候，大家也只是应和一句表示知情，而下一秒就在为Johnny今晚菜品的咸淡而争吵。  
就好像一切如常。  
Arsenal知道他不会因为自己是Omega就放弃枪手生活，而生死相依的伙伴们也是如此。  
但要说他不会为性别而困扰发愁倒是假话。  
在深夜被发情折磨到极点时他也恨不得毁了这具身躯，这也使得他极度排斥着渴望被标记的本能。  
说到底把心完全交给别人之前把身体抵押出去这回事，在arsenl看来大概和让他永远都不在触碰那些金属外壳一样不可理喻。

Gum也感受到了Arsenal陡然生出的抗拒感，他于是试着克制住自己往那个柔软圣地戳刺的力度，同时在心里叹了口气。  
他一直知道arsenal其实不想表面上那么无所谓。  
在许多个清酒味弥漫的夜晚，他也会默默听着隔壁房间里隐隐的捶地声，他也会对那人手上多出的淤青视若无睹。但他也从来没有听见arsenal在那期间发出的任何声音。  
毕竟从第一次见到arsenal那天他就了然，即便那个人总是一脸厌世的神色却掩盖不住他燃着自由怒火的双瞳。  
如果arsenal会对命运低头，那他将不再存活于世。  
就是如此的决绝才会让自己在不知不觉中被吸引吧。

 

但是想要抵挡镌刻入基因的本能侵袭却不是件容易的事。  
Arsenal感觉到原本稍稍减轻的律动越来越重，Gum的呼吸也越加地粗长。  
就在他觉得自己可能会被强行打开生殖腔时，被Gum拉起身来靠在他胸膛上，生殖腔的开口已经被捅进了头。  
他下意识地掐住Gum揽在他腹部的手臂，而对方则抬起他的右腿，就着还在体内的姿势把人翻了过来。  
旋转时碾压到内壁的各个方位让Arsenal连喊叫的呻吟都发不出。他只能徒然地瞪大双眼，小腹一紧几乎就要射出来。  
但是Gum却在此时硬生生地放缓了动作。他腾出手扯过一旁脱下来的衣服垫在arsenal背后，再把人轻轻放下。  
“Arsenal…这次之后就回去吧……”他说完低头吻了吻身下人的嘴角，药效已经过了大半，尽管处于发情状态，但是撑到会始末屋找toppo拿抑制剂还是勉强能行的。  
原本后入的姿势让Arsenal一直看不见Gum的表情。  
此时两人对面相视，他望进对方眼底的温柔深潭，只觉得自己心脏中有什么被重重遮盖的东西呼之欲出。  
那些他刻意掩埋的、冷漠伪装的、却又无法欺骗自己的无数个瞬间。  
脑海里重叠的种种影像中这道温柔的目光绽放着如此耀眼的光芒。  
在与他一同默契地放倒敌人的时候，在与他一同欢笑着举杯共饮的时候，在与他一同沉默着面对生死的时候。  
无言而久远地陪伴在他记忆中每一个时点。

Arsenal置于头顶的双手摸上Gum撑在他身侧的双手，努力让自己不被Gum有节奏地顶弄冲碎言语。 他带着不容置疑的语气道。  
“Gum…吻我。”  
被唤道名字的人从善如流地俯下身去，咬上略微有些干燥的唇。津液混合着汗水低落，难分的唇舌纠缠着不断辗转。Gum配合着身下的动作玩弄着Arsenal的舌头。  
Arsenal伸出手去圈住Gum的脖颈。唇舌被放开的瞬间他稍稍施力，喘息的声音引诱着Gum越坠越深。  
“再…嗯哼、用力点……”  
话音刚落他就觉得体内的东西又涨大了一圈。紧接着他被人一把拉起，自下而上次次顶在要害，同时身前的挺立被Gum握住抚动。  
“呃啊……”  
Arsenal觉得自己也已经快到极限。  
他注视着眼前满头大汗的人，凑过去舔了舔嘴角的那颗长得小巧而恰到好处的痣，听着Gum的呼吸又乱了几分。  
“可以……”  
“…Arsenal？”Gum回应那人略微模糊的嗓音。  
却在下一秒觉得全身的血液仿佛就要凝固。  
“咬下来…也没关系…”  
Arsenal感受到身后的动作略微停顿，但立刻迎来了凶狠而毫不留情顶弄。  
像是要贯穿着他的身体与灵魂。  
攀上顶点的瞬间他觉得腺体传来清晰的疼痛感。

 

陷入黑暗的时候他模糊的想。  
也许这一刻的结局他从以前就早已心知肚明。


End file.
